It's All About You, Now
by xjadedjoy
Summary: Sam finally admits her true feelings for Carly. Carly doesn't believe in the fairytale.
1. Only The Beginning

**Carly / Sam. They were meant to be.  
Seriously, don't you see the _obvious_ connection.**

**I own nothing.**

**Not a day passed me by,  
when I don't think about you,  
and there's no moving on,  
because I know your the one,  
and I can't be without you.**

**I'm out of my mind just to show you.  
I know everything changes,  
I don't care where it takes us,  
because I know how I feel about you.**

* * *

"No!" She shouts.

"Yes." I say with a small, sly smile tugging at my lips. She looks at me with a glare, frustration clogging her features.

"No! Things like this, like fairytales just _don't_ happen!" She was waving her hands around during that whole sentence, exasperation joining the frustration.

"Ooh! _Fairytale_! This is a fairytale?" I said, a smile going from ear to ear, my eyebrows waggling, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Gah! It just doesn't happen, it's – it's, _too_ perfect." She throws her hands into the air, where they land back at her side with a small _whap._ I couldn't help but think how cute she is. How cute it is that she's denying us, but yet clearly stating she has the same feelings as myself. It's quite frustrating. This is only the beginning, as much as it hurts, I will _not_ give up.

"Carly, c'mon! You're a hot 13-year-old comedian on a popular web show. People point us out all the time. You live with your brother, an artist that's pretty amazing, lenient and caring. That sounds like a pretty perfect life to me."

"Don't say that." My eyebrows shot up at how quickly she said that, avoiding the fact that I'm perfectly right. I smiled wickedly.

"Say what? Amazing?" She glared at me.

"No." She started pacing, the glare never faltering.

"Comedian?" I asked tapping my finger on my chin, like I was actually confused.

"No!" She crossed her arms and her glare got even more intense.

"Oh! That your hot?" She stopped dead in the middle of her pacing and the glare turned into shock.

"Yes! Stop!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth." I said casually, moving a step closer to her. She was standing next to the car. I was standing next to the door. I thought she needed space, but now I'm thinking I _need_ her to want this. No. I know I need her to need this. I just poured my heart out. I need somebody to help me pick it back up. Taking another step, I dragged out, "Your ho-o-o-o-t." She sighed again, leaning her elbows against the car, burying her face in her hands.

"Sam. You just can't – can't do _that._ You _can't_ say you feel something for me. We're best friends. You can't." I wouldn't have heard that muffled sentence if I hadn't moved closer. I was only an arms length away from her now. I gently layed my hand on her shoulder, expecting her to jump… but she didn't. She just stood straight again, her eyes searching my face. I hope beyond hope that she sees the honest truth in it.

"If I'm recalling correctly. I _did_ and I meant it." The one hand that was still on the car, gripped it, her knuckles turning white. Once again, if I haven't moved closer, just a breath away, I wouldn't have heard her next word. A word that made my heart race from just the way she said it.

"Really?" She whispered, still searching my face. My smile reached both ears again. Even if she doesn't want to admit it totally, she does want an 'us'.

"Yes. I did _completely_ mean it." Her grip on the car got tighter but a small smile formed at her lips. I took both of her hands in mine and squeezed.

"Carly, please. I _need_ you." I whispered, putting my exact emotions into my eyes and voice. She didn't have to answer as her lip quivered and her eyes filled with water before she ran past me to the elevator. She pushed the button rapidly, dancing from foot to foot with impatience.

"No! You can_not_ be feeling the same thing as I am. It's just – no!" She shouted at the elevator before it opened and she jumped in. My heart sank a little but I'm not giving up. Why does love hurt so much? I have never needed someone so much in my life. As I walk downstairs I think of how much this is a lose-lose situation. I would've lost if I didn't tell Carly. I couldn't bear looking at her without her being mine. Wow, I actually feel bad for Freddie. I feel like I'm losing right now. I know she's not gay but I now know I just brought out a realization in her, a realization she's not ready for. It's either shatter right now or slowly tear apart day by day.

But it's just the beginning right?


	2. Believe In Me

* * *

Right now I'm thankful that elevators are so slow. I lean against the couch in her living room, crossing my arms over my chest. It opens and she's bouncing from one foot to the other in impatience. I don't think she's so thankful right now. The elevator opens all the way and I notice she's whispering 'c'mon, c'mon'. She takes a step out, in the direction of the front door before her mouth drops open. I just stay leaning against the couch, smiling from ear to ear, hoping and begging she'll give the truth a fighting chance. The elevator is almost shut when she whirls back around, slamming a fist on the door.

"Darn elevator!" She yells at it. "Why'd you have to go and be so slow!" She yells again, waving her arms all around. You know I'm going to think it; that was way too cute. I laugh, using my hand to stifle it way too late. She turns around and pins a glare on me. I just shrug my shoulders and keep on smiling.

"Stop smiling so happily! You _never_ smile that happily!" She says rapidly. I'm surprised I actually understood her, her words raced, overlapping each other. She glares at me a little while longer, my smile never wavering. Then she sighs, her shoulders slumping, turning her gaze towards the floor.

"C'mon, Carls." I say sweetly, so sweetly I surprised myself. If I had a mirror randomly on me, I'd be checking it right about now. But surprisingly, I don't. Yeah, I know, weird. I start walking towards her; she looks up again when I'm a little more than half way between the couch and her. She opens her mouth, blinks and shuts it again. And before I can blink myself, I let out an 'oomph' as her arms wrap around my neck, squeezing tightly. I sigh dreamily and wrap my arms just as tight around her mid-section. I can feel her rapid breathing on my head but before I can really enjoy the moment, she released her grip but her hands don't fall to her sides, they slowly run down my arms before stopping on my wrists. I squeeze tighter, burying my face into her neck. My throat tightens painfully.

"Sam." She whispers, sweetly, pushing on my arms very slightly. I release my grip, my arms falling to my sides. I completely avoid her face as I turn my gaze towards the floor.

"Please tell me that you believe me." I whisper at the ground, voice shaky. I shut my eyes tightly, willing the tears to stay away but I open them in shock again as I feel her fingers trace my jawbone, stopping under my chin, lifting my face up so I'm looking at hers.

"I –"

"Carly!" We both jump, unconsciously separating ourselves by taking a step backwards. Spencer walks out of his bedroom and we both turn our gaze towards him, mine one of hate. What if she changes her mind now? Gets scared?

"Yes?" She asks. I feel a tear run down my cheek. That was the moment and now there won't be another. It's just my luck.

"I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" If I could move or even think, I'd be screaming at him. That's why you interrupted! She clears her throat. I'm still staring at Spencer with my mouth formed into a grimace.

"No, thanks." My eyes follow him as he walks out the door, I flinch when it slams shut. I don't why, probably because I want to kill him. The painful lump in my throat gets even more painful as I back up towards the couch, leaning against it, trying to get my heartbeat back in check. I put my hand on my mouth and stifle a sob.

What does it matter anyway? At least I tried, that's the important thing because either way, life would've been painful. Either live each day, slowly breaking or be torn into shatters, like now. At least now she knows, I won't have to tell her why I can't see her face anymore, why I'll just disappear. I shut my eyes tightly as more tears leak out of them. Another sob threatens its way from my throat and I bite on my hand, taking a huge intake of breath. I feel her hand on mine and she squeezes. I look up to find her standing right in front of me. She lays her other hand gently on my cheek.

"Sam, stop." She says softly and I do, intertwining our hands, not looking at her. "Look at me, please." She says softly again and once again I do. My heart squeezing at the look on her face but the door opens and I swing my head around, seeing Freddie come strolling through it.

"You guys ready –"

"Fredward!" I yell sharply and he stumbles, finally looking at us, just as I let go of Carly's hand and start walking towards him, hands balling into fists. I glare at him, letting my anger flash in my eyes. "I am _so_ going –" I feel Carly's hand on my arm, gripping hard. She tugs and I stumble back a step. She let's go and steps in front of me.

"Freddie, we'll meet you upstairs. Just go get ready and we'll be there, okay?" He shakes his head in confusion.

"But-"

"Just go Freddie." She says softly, but angrily and he whirls around on his heel and jogs upstairs. She slowly turns around and faces me, running a hand through her hair, a small, awkward smile on her face. She opens her mouth to say something, but I interrupt.

"If your going to say that we better get upstairs and act like I didn't just pour out my heart to you then don't. It hurts too much Carly, if your going to say that, you better say your going to start looking for a new Sam because I'm out of –" I stop because she gets a panicked look on her face before covering my mouth with both of her hands.

"Don't you even _dare_ finish that sentence! I was _going_ to say that I still don't believe you. I'll never believe. This is perfect and that's why. But I want you to prove it to me." A blush creeped up her neck as she dropped her hands and stepped back a step, looking quite adorably shy. My mouth dropped open.

"R-Really?" I stuttered out after a moment of silence. She smiled a genuine smile and layed both of her hands on my cheeks, looking into my eyes.

"Yes." I grabbed her hands, tugging her towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I hooked my fingers through two of her belt loops, pulling her even closer.

Then I connected my lips with hers.

This is why I have always listened to her every word, when I haven't even given anyone else a second glance. This is why we were friends, seconds after we met. This is why she's the only person who has power over me. This is why, if I open my eyes, I'm _positive_ I'll see fireworks.

Because nothing in my life has ever felt so right, nothing but this kiss. It's the most perfect thing of all eternity. It's why I just realized she's the most perfect _being _of all eternity and nothing will compare to her, nothing will compare to this kiss. I don't know how, but we somehow got closer. One of her legs is in between mine. My hands ended up on the heated skin of her bareback. I noticed that her hands couldn't decide on a place as they moved from my cheeks, to my neck, to my arms and back again.

I'm kicking myself for ever thinking she wasn't great. I'm kicking myself for dating anyone but her.

The second time I thought I lost her, when she _wanted_ to go to Briarwood is when my life permanently changed because for some reason I almost lost it. It's when I realized I couldn't live without her. Then I - I know _ew_ - kissed Freddie and thats when I realized she wasn't just my best friend, she was so much more. It took me a couple of days but I finally mustered up the courage to explain my feelings and – and, oh my God! Those said feeling are building skyscrapers as her fingers lightly trace lines up and down my arms. A sensation I never knew existed. My heart beat sped up rapidly but she breaks the kiss, grasping my arms and pulling them out of her shirt and backing up to the staircase. I was struck dumb for a moment, from sensations I wished I knew existed earlier in life. Her chest is heaving as she grabs the railings and slowly sits down on the first step. All I can do is smile like I've never smiled before and try to catch my own breath.

"Okay. Whoa… whoa… freaking whoa!" If I weren't already smiling like a 5-year-old, I'd smile at the smile on her face. I start moving towards her but stop when she holds her hands out. I would've been worried if she wasn't smiling. After she catches her breath, she stands up and slowly walks towards me. That amazing sensation rising in my spine. It was cute how she's fixing her shirt… until she slaps me pretty hard in the arm.

"Ow." I pout and she's still smiling from ear to ear.

"You should win a Nobel Peace Prize for proving that theory." She puts both of her hands on my cheeks again, staring right into my eyes. "I'm going to say I don't believe you but I would actually be lying. I'm still going to say it though because if that's what it take to get a kiss like that, then please prove it to me over and over again." I laughed, then lean in but she stepped away from me.

"Whoa, not right now. I forgot who I am when you did that and I kind of need to know who I am or we won't be able to do the show." I laughed again. How can I not, everything is just so perfect. I grab her hand and we walk up the stairs, our hands fitting so perfectly together. As soon as we walk into the studio we release our hands and run in front of the camera.

"You guys ready?" Freddie asks and I smile, looking at Carly who's already looking at me.

"I've never been more ready."


	3. Dream Come True

**Maybe i'm wrong,  
you decide.  
Should've been strong,  
yeah, I lied.  
Nobody gets me like you.  
Couldn't keep hold of you then,  
how could I know what you meant?  
There was not a friend to compare to.**

**But there's one thing i'm sure of,  
that I know how I feel about you.**

* * *

This is a dream. I have _got_ to be dreaming.

"C'mon, Carls." See?! A dream. Sam has never been so sweet before, except… when she was apologizing to Freddie and – and when she was dating that creep! But no! She _so _does _not_ want to date me.

I look up to find she's moved closer to me. I open my mouth to tell her to stop moving but everything crashes down on me. I _want_ her closer. I've never wanted someone so close to me in my life. So I run to her, throwing my arms around her neck and squeezing, trying to relay that I don't want to deny this any longer, trying to relay that I was stupid in the first place for trying to deny this. Even if this is a dream, why am I making it into a nightmare? But I don't want this to be a dream. I'll stop denying the truth; I'll give it to her, since she already has. I let go of her and she grips tighter, burying her face into my neck. My body tingles as I feel her warm, accelerated breaths on my neck; I put my hands on her arms.

"Sam." I whisper, giving her a light push. If I'm going to tell her, I need her to be looking into my eyes, the place where I can't get away with a lie. I need her to see the whole truth. She let's go, her arms going limp at her sides and my heart drops when she skips my face totally and decides to study the floor. I feel like punching myself.

"Please, tell me that you believe me." She whispers to the ground. Why did I never notice how much her voice makes me happy before? I stare at her face a second longer before the need to comfort her gets too strong. I trace her jawbone, my throat tightening painfully at her words. I end at her chin, lifting her face so she see can see mine.

"I –"

"Carly!" I grit my teeth as Spencer runs out of his bedroom. We both un-consciously take a step away from each other.

"Yes?" I ask. My heart racing from a perfect moment ruined. But I'll try again, I won't give up now.

"I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" I clear my throat, getting past the painful lump.

"No, thanks." I say turning my gaze back towards Sam… who is backing up slowly towards the couch. She puts her hand over her mouth and shuts her eyes tightly. She starts biting on her hand as she takes a huge intake of breath. Oh – My – God! I quickly walk over to her, gripping her hand in mine but she ignores me completely. My heart does another painful dive.

"Sam, stop." I say softly. She does, lacing her fingers through mine, but her eyes are still shut. I need her to look at me. "Look at me, please." I say softly again… and she does. I got lost in her eyes until I hear the door click open.

"You guys ready –"

"Fredward!" She yells sharply, scaring both Freddie and myself. The she starts walking towards him, fists balling up. The way her hands are shaking could not be good and as much as I'm mad at Freddie at the moment, this should _not_ be the way he's going to die. "I am _so_ going –" I grip her arm and tug, making her stumble back a step. Then I step in front of her.

"Freddie, we'll meet you upstairs. Just go get ready and we'll be there, okay?" He shakes his head in confusion.

"But-"

"Just go, Freddie." I say softly but it still comes out angrily. He whirls around on his heel and jogs upstairs. Okay, there will be no more interruptions. I'm going to tell her. I turn around to start telling her but she says something first.

"If your going to say that we better get upstairs and act like I didn't just pour out my heart to you then don't. It hurts too much Carly, if your going to say that, you better say your going to start looking for a new Sam because I'm out of –" Oh no! She is so not going to finish that. I cupped my hands over her mouth.

"Don't you even _dare_ finish that sentence! I was _going_ to say that I still don't believe you. I'll never believe you. This is perfect and that's why. But I want you to prove it to me." Whoa, did I just say that? I would probably be running away right now, if she didn't declare love first. I step back as I feel my neck and cheeks heat up. She drops her mouth open.

"R – Really?" She stuttered out after a moment and I smiled at how cute I thought it was. I layed both of my hands on her cheeks, staring into her eyes. This was it, this is the moment.

"Yes." A tingle ran up my spine as she tugged on my hands, wrapping them around her neck. I laced my fingers together, showing that I won't let go. I was pulled closer as she put her fingers through two of my belt loops.

Then she was kissing me. She was kissing _me_.

And I learn that fairytales can come true. I now realize why she's my best friend. Is this why I'm the only person she's not mean to?

This feels so right, so perfect, so spectacular. This kiss should be the 8th wonder of the world. I can't even begin to desc – oh… my… GOD! My skin heats up, tingling all over as she moves impossibly closer to me. She's sliding her hands under my shirt. I've never felt so happy in my life. I can feel my own hands grasping for the perfect position on her own heated skin but most of my attention is on her slowly rising, amazingly soft hands on my bare back and even more attention to her lips. Who knew? She said she never kissed anyone before, but the lips on _mine_ are impossibly soft, tasty and mind numbing.

Whoa, and who knew I'd enjoy tracing lines up and down her arms so much? I need more… more of her. A deeper tingle attacks my body from head to toe. It's amazing what she's doing to me. I need to – okay! I'm having very bad thoughts. I grasp her arms, pulling them from under my shirt, pulling them away from the sweet assault on my skin and mind.

I try to catch my breath as I back away; learning a new kind of torture as I see her beautiful self standing there with the most amazing smile on her face. A new kind of torture where I want her near me, I want to be in her arms. I feel my foot bump into the bottom step and I hold onto the railings slowly sitting down. That was so amazing.

"Okay. Whoa. Freaking whoa!" She takes a step, that smile still on her face and my body tingles again but I stand up and hold out my hand, realizing I'm smiling from ear to ear too. I wait for my body to stop tingling frantically and my heart rate to get back into check before I walk over to her, fixing my crooked shirt. I slap her arm.

"Ow." Aw! That pout is so adorable.

"You should win a Nobel Peace Prize for proving that theory." I put my hands on her cheeks again, smiling wider as my heart beat starts running a marathon again. "I'm going to say I don't believe you but I would actually be lying. I'm still going to say it though because if that's what it take to get a kiss like that, then please prove it to me over and over again." She laughed. I love making her laugh – no, I adore making her laugh. Then she leaned in but I stepped away.

"Whoa, not right now. I forgot who I am when you do that and I kind of need to know who I am or we won't be able to do the show." She laughed again. I feel like jumping up and down in excitement. She grabs my hand, locking our fingers, such a perfect match. We don't let go until we get into the studio, making Freddie look even more skeptical then he already was.

"You guys ready?" He asks. I look at Sam, who winks at me.

"I've never been more ready." She says and Freddie starts counting down.

"3… 2… 1" He points, 'go', but my ecstasy began 10 minutes ago.


	4. Forever

"Can Sam stay overnight?" I had to stifle a laugh as I asked Spencer that question. He was leaning forward on the couch, almost falling off, head in hands, arms on his knees. He was staring directly at the TV, eyes popping.

"Yeah, sure! Shhhh!" He said very rapidly, yelling at the TV. I did laugh then, turning around to whisper that it was all right to Sam, only to find out she wasn't behind me like she originally was.

"Carly! You have, like, _nothing_ good to eat!" I turned my body, stifling another laugh at the casual distress in her voice to find her head missing in the refrigerator.

"Shhhh!" Spencer shouted again and I laughed again. Shaking my head at his interest in that show. I walked over to Sam, grabbing her hand and pulling her hard. I reached around and shut the door with my other hand, pulling her upstairs and saving ourselves from another violent 'sh!' from Spencer.

"Woman! What in the name of ham are you thinking! This stomach of mine is yelling at me and _you_ are keeping me from food!" I released her hand when we got into the studio, plopping myself in the chair in front of the little table. I laughed again at the exaggerated look on her face and the way she's holding her stomach, like she's about to die from starvation.

"Don't laugh! This is serious. I haven't eaten anything since before we did the show." I just put my hand over my mouth to stifle the increasing laughter.

"Oh, Sam." I said shaking my head when I stopped laughing. "Spencer will make dinner after his show." She stopped holding her stomach in agony and walked over to the table.

"I noticed how much he was into that show. What is it?" I stopped shuffling around the random penny on the table and looked at her.

"Spongebob." She burst out laughing, putting an elbow on the table and laughing into her hand, slapping the other on the table.

"Your brother can be so weird sometimes." She said when her laughter slowed to a giggle pace. I feigned exasperation.

"Said from you?" She feigned exasperation too.

"I am so – so, okay I am. I don't even have an argument against you." I smiled, catching her eyes with mine, staring into them, memorizing every inch of that green wonderland. "Carly. You know I meant what I said, right." She whispered and I leaned in, gently twirling a strand of hair between my fingers.

"Yes, just as I –" We both turned our heads, my hand falling to the table as we heard the door open.

"I forgot –" I turned my head back to Sam as I heard another slam, only to find out it was her own head that she banged into the table. I was just about to stand up to walk Freddie quickly out the door, when Sam stood up quite quickly first. She walked over to him, my mouth jumped open as she hit him hard in the forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Oops, sorry. I was trying to give you a high five. You know you deserve one for being the biggest loser." He started rubbing his forehead as his mouth snapped shut; mine was still hanging in shock.

"You slapped me… in the forehead." She just shrugged at his statement.

"Yeah. I think I need to work on my high five skills." Then she walked past him, bumping into him hard as she did. He wobbled back a few steps, still rubbing his forehead. Then he looked at me, squared his shoulders and cleared his throat, quickly walking over to his cart.

"I just wanted to say I left my charger." He picked it up, looked at me and quickly escaped out the door. I snapped my mouth shut and stood up, following the practically running Freddie.

I got to the second floor, Freddie being long gone, when he yelled: "Sam! Agh! What's up with you today!" Then the front door slammed.

That was quickly followed by: "Shhhh!" from Spencer. I took only a couple of steps when Sam came up the stairs holding a glass of milk. I smiled with relief, I don't know what's up with her about Freddie but for a minute there I thought she left.

"I know Freddie seems to have bad timing today but try _not_ to kill him." She took a sip of her milk.

"No promises." I groaned and she walked over to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around her waist and layed my head on her shoulder as we walked back up to the studio.

"Yes. Promises." I grabbed the milk out of her hand and set it down on the table. Then I put my hands on my waist, giving her a stern look.

"I'll only promise that if you finish what Fredork interrupted earlier." I wrapped my arms back around her waist and gazed into her eyes.

"Sam, just today you turned my world upside down. It feels like I'm in heaven. I didn't know such a feeling existed. I want to stand on top of this building and shout as loudly as I can how much I now need you." I squeezed tighter, gripping her shirt. I felt her grip around my shoulders tighten, too.

"I feel stupid. I feel wrong for ever thinking I wanted anyone but you. I thought you were amazing before, I now think there's not a single person to compare to you. In a single day, in mere hours, you became my everything. It's weird, how before now, I never realized how much you really meant to me. I don't understand how I could've gone day to day without seeing you in my eyes, like I do now." The whole entire time I said that she was stock still, she finally moved in front of me, wrapping both her arms around me. She kissed me lightly on the forehead and layed her own on my shoulder. I always knew she was secretly sweet, getting me a glass of some kind of beverage when I asked and things such as that. I'm the only one that she let her sweet side show with. But who knew she could be the perfect girlfriend?

"Wow." She said after another moment of silence. Silence that was comfortable, where you just want to be in the presence of the one you love. That's something I've always wished to do, love someone so much, that being in their arms is enough. And here it is, wish come true. "That was the single _greatest_ thing I have ever heard. The single sweetest thing somebody has ever said to me. I can't even begin to believe it, wow. 'my everything', did you really just say that? I'm speechless. That was like something out of a movie. It was perfect." At her pause, I took the opportunity to lay my hands on her cheeks, bringing her face level with mine. I let out a small giggle at the awe on her face.

Then I kissed her, wrapping my arms back around her waist and grabbing handfuls of her shirt again. I smiled into the kiss as I found her hands slowly rising, along with the heat under my shirt. Our lips moved perfectly together. If you asked me my name I wouldn't have been able to tell you.

All I could think of was Sam. How does somebody get used to something so mind numbing like this?

Soul mate. I let that word bounce around in my head. Reeling at how perfect it matches this.

We both pulled away at the same time, leaning our foreheads together and gasping for breath.

"You're the one who just said _the_ most perfect thing and you kiss _me_?" She said all shocked. I laughed, momentarily closing my eyes and losing my focus on her lips. When I opened them I was staring into her eyes.

"You said you didn't believe me." A smile jumped from ear to ear on her face. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. If my heart felt like it was going to burst then, her next words, spoken so clearly and with so much love, made my heart explode.

"I love you, Carly Shay." She whispered, still gazing into my eyes, I couldn't look away. She had my soul at that moment. Soul mate. There is absolutely no turning back without the utter pain of a soul breaking.

The moment I stop loving her will be the moment I'm torn into half.

The moment I stop loving my other half would be the moment the world stops revolving, but then again if the world stops turning that would mean the world would be ending.

We would've made it all the way to the end.

I grip her shirt tighter, feeling my fingernails digging into my skin through her shirt. I pressed my body as tightly as I could into hers without faltering our gaze.

"I love you, too. Forever."


	5. 5 Years, Baby

**You'll never hurt again,  
I'll be your angel.**

* * *

_My heart sped up rapidly, my whole body heating up as she leaned her whole body into mine, gripping my shirt like it was her lifeline. I gritted my teeth, willing my unnatural breath to slow down._

"_I love you, too. Forever."_

_I saw it coming but I wasn't prepared. My heart skipped a few beats as my breath decided to speed up even more. It's like I just ran a marathon._

_It's like she just punched me square in the stomach. I could feel my hands shaking slightly as my knees wobbled._

_Carly must've noticed, she had to of notice, since my shaking hands were on her bare back. She pulled her forehead back, her eyes were glittering and a smile went from ear to ear on her face. She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before giving the lightest of kisses on my lips. My knees wobbled again. It feels like I could faint. I closed my eyes as I felt my lips tug back into a smile from where my mouth was hanging agape just a second ago._

_I repeated her words, over and over again, committing them to memory. I felt her body pushing at mine and my knees did buckle when I felt the chair behind me._

_Nothing in my life has ever made me feel so happy. 5 little words and it's like I won the lottery… for everyday of my future life._

_My heartbeat didn't slow as I shut my eyes tighter, taking deep, calming breaths._

_It's like I died and landed in heaven. _

_When I told her I loved her, it was natural, it just rolled of my tongue, escaping from my soul. As much as I didn't want to expect it, I was expecting my soul to become target practice but she surprised me when she grabbed my soul, locking it in a box next to hers._

_I slowly opened my eyes to find her standing in front of me, arms crossed, that smile still reaching each ear to ear. I slowly stood up, all my strength slowly returning to me._

'_I love you, too. Forever.' The words bouncing around in my head, making me a believer._

"_Better?" She asked slyly and I laughed._

"_I never felt so good in my life."_

And it only got better. 5 years later and I actually finished school, with higher grades then before. Carly and I are planning on getting married sometime in the fall next year, when she'll get done with college. We live in a cozy little apartment; she's going to college for an English degree. I work on a comedy show, bringing in the money for the both of us. At first, when I was offered the job, I thought it was going to complicate things, but oddly it worked out perfectly, we moved to New York and she's going to a community college about an hour away. I told her she didn't have to, but she said she wanted to live in the perfect community in a cozy apartment, and if she went to a community college, we'd have no problem worrying about rent.

She's changed me so much; I'm not the bitter little girl I used to be. The only time I ever get violent is if somebody messes with my girl. You'd be surprised at how polite I am now.

We're perfect, she's what I live for now. I'd probably fall into a coma if she ever left me… or even kill myself. I told her that once. I got a strong slap across the face before I found my clothes being removed from my body.

I smile, that was actually our first time. It's not how she planned it, but she told me later, it doesn't matter, all she could think about was me being alive and what if we did die? I _love_ reminiscing on that memory.

We were lying on the couch, her body wrapped around mine, her head just above my heart. It was how she found me, actually. I called her when I knew she didn't have another class, which was 45 minutes ago, then I collapsed on the couch, crying. My mom had just died, and as crazy and sometimes stupid as she was, she was my mom and she held a place in my heart.

_Carly just walked in the door, "Sam!" She yelled slamming the door, I let her walk over to the couch, "Oh, Sam." She said before kissing me on the forehead, it's moments like these that my former self returns. I turned my head away from her, silently yelling at myself for crying, for letting myself be weak. But she swiped that silent yelling away when she gently put her bag on the ground and climbed on me, lacing one hand with mine and using the other to lay her hand on my cheek. She pushed my face towards her, leaving the sweetest of kisses on my lips and kissing my tears away before laying her head above my heart._

"_You shouldn't have done that. You could've gotten killed." She looked at me, a little shocked at the anger in my voice. I was actually a little shocked at my anger, myself. "You could've gotten in a car accident, especially at the speed you were going." I said just as angrily and she sat up. I left her looking confused on the couch as I stood up quickly, more tears starting to pour down my face. "Don't you understand how much I love you!" I started screaming, my voice cracking as each sob racked my throat. "You can't just go speeding when I say my mom has died, you didn't even meet the woman! You can't just leave school! You want to get a degree!" _

"_Sam…" She said gently, standing up and laying her hands on my arms. I shrug them off and bend over as a nasty sob racked my body, I saw her feet move and I took a step back._

"_No! Without you… without you I'd be nothing! I couldn't even live without you! _Especially_ if I knew it was my fault for your death. I'd… I'd kill myself before I'd have to live without you." Whack. My face was throbbing, that slap was hard. I always knew Carly had strength, she wasn't no weakling. But… whoa. Ow! I look at her, my tears suddenly stopping, my mouth hanging open. She has tears in her eyes._

"_Don't EVER say that!" She shouts 'ever' louder than she was shouting the other words. I watch her look at her hand, tears slipping down her cheeks. But I couldn't feel mad at her, I was actually a little proud. She slapped some sense into me and damn that was a good slap. She looks back at me, putting her hand on the spot where she slapped me, her lip quivering. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't –" She kissed me and I found my self caught off guard, stumbling backwards at the force of her kiss, as she practically tackled me. I backed into the chair behind me, putting both my hands on the arm. I finally started kissing her back. When we broke apart for air, we were both gasping for oxygen._

"_Carly, you shouldn't –" be sorry is what I was going to say but she was undoing the buttons on my nice white blouse, the one I had to put on grudgingly for a meeting. Each button she'd un-do, she'd kiss the freed skin. As soon as each button was undone, I leaned up from the chair, bringing her face back up to mine, where I started kissing her again. I knew she didn't want this. I was just about to grab both her arms, making her hold still, when I felt her nails lightly tracing my back, before my bra fell to the ground. My body gave a ravish tingle and I bit her lip, grabbing her ass and pulling her insanely close to me before spinning her around and pinning her against the chair. This time I did pin her arms, looking her square in the eye._

"_Don't ever be sorry for slapping some sense into me." She still had tears in her eyes and I took a step back, still staring into her eyes. I felt myself shaking from desire and I had to look away before I take her when I know she isn't ready. I jumped as I felt both her hands on my stomach; I looked back at her and this time she was smiling._

"_I'm more than ready, Samantha." The look in her eyes, oh God that look. I lifted her shirt over her head before kissing her again. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, breaking for air, I returned to kissing her, along her jawbone, until I got to her ear. _

"_I love you so much, Carly Shay." _

We eventually made it back to the bedroom, where I fell asleep with my arms wrapped so tightly around her, fingers clasped on her bare back, that she almost pulled me out of bed with her when she had to get up for school the next morning. I ended up apologizing immensely to her the whole day. She just smile at me, accepting the apology each time. I had to apologize to my boss too, but he was fine with it, when I mentioned my mother died.

If only we had that moment, when… when Freddie…

No. I almost lost her because of that idiot. I laugh at him; I didn't almost lose her _to_ him. I just almost lost her. I punch the floor, curling up tighter. I hate him, I really do. Back in the day when I was an asshole, he was just another one of the poor people I picked on. Spencer and Carly were actually the only two I wasn't mean to, but now I hate him. I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my head in my arms… trying to hold back a sob I feel coming on.

She has such good timing; I relax the moment I hear the roof door slam shut and the tears disappear altogether when she lightly runs her hand down my hair. She sits down next to me, still running one hand down my hair, the other tracing lines up and down my arm.

What happened with Freddie was 2 years ago, when I was still violent; Carly was just beginning to help me change.

She leans her head on mine; I feel her breath on my cheek.

"Spencer called me." She kissed me lightly. "He told me about Freddie and about how he's coming to New York." She laced one hand through mine. "Then Freddie himself called me-" I squeezed her hand, kind of painfully before leaning back with a jerk and looking at her. I looked at our locked hands. See! See what he does to me! I HATE HIM! I pulled our hands apart and stood up, leaning over the railing, looking out at the passing cars. I punched the railing this time.

"He called you? He has no right. I'm going to kill him." I said through gritted teeth. She wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her head on my shoulder.

"He apologized before telling me he was the CEO of a big firm. A big firm that wants to sponsor _your_ comedy show. Do you know what that means, Sam? It means a lot of money, to do a lot more advertising. He already agreed with it and he's meeting with your producers tomorrow, which would also include the actors. He told me, he wants to make it up to you and I." I turned around in her arms. I already knew he was a CEO; I've been looking him up every now and than, making sure he stays away from us. And as much as I hate him, I knew it would be wrong to let a sponsor slip from our hands. It means a lot of money.

"I'm never going to forgive him Carly but I will accept his company's sponsorship." She smiled before kissing me.

"I didn't want you to forgive him. Do you really think I did?" My mouth dropped open, she had that cute evil look on her face. I laughed.

Revenge is a bitch, Fredward.


	6. Losing A Friend

_Sorry Freddie fans about the major bashing.  
I honestly don't hate him this much. I just think he's rather annoying.  
Rated R for the insistent F word._

* * *

It takes strength and will power to just keep myself pinned to her bed, grabbing handfuls of her sheets to keep from moving, to keep from sprinting downstairs to where _he_ is. I keep making excuses for him or I know I'm going to make sure he'll end up in a coma. Excuses and maybe some blaming, to keep the blame away from him, even though it is the stupid fucker's mistake, stupid idiotic moment.

It has to be the fact that his mother carried him for his whole life. Feeding him, dressing him, making sure he never really knew how to care for himself. Now the annoying woman is dead, even Lewbert outlived her. It was a car crash. Or maybe it's the fact he's got a hideous scar going from one ear to his mouth from that same car crashe. Not only is he physically scarred, he's mentally scarred. But I'm positive it's because he's been in love with the same girl for 3 years, never really trying to move on, but yet knowing he'll never get the captivating, beautiful girl that is my other half. Graduation is coming and he knows he has no one except his aunt and a few family members. He'll never have Carly or I again. That's 2 more people he's lost.

I never really hated him. I admired his computer skills. I just thought he was a dork, up until I started liking Carly, too.

I don't _want_ to make excuses, but I have to, for Carly's sake, for his health and for my freedom. I don't want to end up alone in prison for putting him in the hospital. The scene keeps pushing its boundaries trying to replay itself in my head.

I can't let it. Especially when he's right downstairs, apologizing his ass of to my girlfriend. I have to think of something totally random. Dinosaurs, yeah, they go grrr.

I tried to kick him out, tried to tell him to never show his sorry ass around my place or hers again, but… I grip the sheets tighter, my nails digging into my skin from behind the thin layer. Because she's Carly, she told me to go upstairs and I swear I saw a smirk on the little devil's face. You have no idea how much he's changed. They went into the hall and starting talking. A sweet little talk about his feelings. Blah! Who cares about his feelings? I sure as hell will never, ever care about his feelings, his life or anything he's touched, _ever_ again.

I just can't take it. Never in the 3 years I've been dating Carly have I ever gotten mad with her, maybe a little peeved, a little annoyed but never angry. I'm in love, so much in love and after what he did; she's just letting it slip. No one. _No one_ does that to my girl and gets away with it… unless my girl intervenes and that's exactly what she did. I get up and silently, quickly jog down the stairs, stopping right before I round the corner to see if either of them is looking… and they aren't. I tiptoe my way to her kitchen counter, ducking behind it, sticking my head out to see if they're looking. They're still standing in the hall, fucker hidden behind the wall, Carly half shown in the doorway. I stand up and silently open the door, a soft _click_ the only sound as I make my way outside. I jog about a mile before the cold air of the frosty night sinks into my skin, burning the skin on my bare arms. I was already shaking as anger coursed through me, but I started shaking more from the bitter cold. I took a deep breath, easing my breathing. I started walking again, wrapping my arms around myself.

Frustration found it's way to the cold outdoor air, a tear leaked from my eye; breathing properly became hard again as my throat painfully tightened.

We were planning on going on a date. The Groovy Smoothie then a movie. As soon as we stepped outside, we both noticed the cold and how we weren't wearing jackets. I ran back up to her apartment to get a couple. I was only gone for 5 minutes. Fucker must have been hiding outside or something, of course he wouldn't approach us. I made it clear he shouldn't push his luck. His insistent calls were starting to get on everyone's nerves. He kept saying the same thing; he'd chat, then ask Carly out. Every single day for the past month, until he got friendly with a brick wall, courtesy of me. Leave Carly alone is all I said before I walked away, of course anger coursed through my words. He laughed. That's all he did.

_Tonight was beyond pushing limits. I found Carly pushed against the wall, standing on tiptoes, hands pinned against her sides, his lips trying to get to hers, her head flipping from side to side to avoid him. I dropped the jackets and charged at him, he went flying into a garbage can. I grabbed Carly and dragged her upstairs. He quickly followed with pleading words, insistent apologies. Carly fell for it, but I knew I wouldn't._

I walk inside my apartment, slamming the door violently behind me. My mother looks up from the couch, I shrug and sprint upstairs. I really wish Spencer was home, he would've been on my side, I'm sure he might've even helped me beat Fucker up. I jump on my bed, burying my face and my screams in my pillow. I don't understand why I'm crying. Maybe it's because I'm beyond frustrated with her. Maybe it's because she doesn't understand that it's almost like he shot a bullet through my heart. Not because he tried to have his way with her, but because she forgave him for such an evil act. How could she do that? I let my mind drift away. Hearing only the ringing phone in the background. I close my eyes, drifting to sleep, ignoring the knock at my door.

"Sam?" I'd get up, but I'm too tired. "Samantha!" I'm sleeping mom. Just 5 more minutes, I promise I won't be late for school… again.

---

I just wanted to know why. I'll never forgive him, what he did will never be right. I'd rather just forget. He apologized; I said I couldn't forgive him. He left, tears running down his face. I stopped Sam because I couldn't let him win; he's trying to get to her. He's trying to ruin her. All because I'm in love with her and I've hardly even talked to him in the past year. I slowly walk upstairs; I know she's going to be mad at me. I just couldn't let him walk away with a smug smile. I'm the only one who can make him cry and I did. I slowly open my bedroom door, panicking, I scan the room, but she's nowhere in site. I check the bathroom. I check the studio. I check everywhere. She's not here. She's not in the apartment.

Sam's gone.

I feel tears pour down my face. My stomach does flips. My throat feels like it's going to explode. I sprint over to my phone, dialing her cell phone, but I hear it ring and I slowly bring my eyes to my counter, where it's going off. I slam on the end button, re-dialing her house number; it rings 4 times before her mom answers. I sigh in relief when she says yes, she's here, but then I panic again when I hear her scream Samantha twice, then silence. Then, 'she's sleeping.'

It only takes 3 seconds after I hang up to grab my car keys, sprint downstairs, grab our jackets and get in my car. 20 minutes later I'm knocking on her door. Just a quick hello before I'm walking up to Sam's room. I knock without delay, but nothing. I enter, kicking a soda can on the way over to her sleeping form. She's lying on her stomach, face missing in her pillow, still wearing the same clothes she had on, including some extremely muddy shoes. I softly take off her shoes, lying them neatly in front of her bed. She didn't even move. She's out. I watch her sleeping form, her back rising and falling, her breathing a beautiful sequence to my ears.

I was positive she'd be someplace harder for me to find. I'm just glad she isn't avoiding me. Like last year, when she thought I was mad at her, I'd catch only glimpses of her in school, she'd be no where to find right after class. She's a sneaky girl. But that's what makes her so amazing; she's my sexy criminal. I look around her room, not really wanting to wake her up. She looks so adorable. I clean up her room, bringing soda cans down to their sink, stacking clothes, organizing papers, picking up leftovers.

The room is practically sparkling 20 minutes later and she still hasn't stirred. I take a deep breath and sit on her bed. I move her hair from her neck and leave a couple gentle kisses.

"Sam, babe." I whisper in her ear.

---

"Sam, babe." The kisses are what woke me up. It's one of my favorite things, kisses on my neck. I feel her trailing a finger across my back. I can't even be mad at her anymore, she's way to sexy to be mad at. "I couldn't let him win. You know that's what he would've wanted. You and me to run away from him. Knowing he got on your nerves. I couldn't let that win." She's being way to sexy. She's being all tough. I let my anger blind my vision, I should've known.

"Did you make him cry?" I asked, my voice muffled from the pillow. I feel her nip my ear before she whispers in it.

"I just said I couldn't let him win." I moved my face from the pillow to look at her, she was smiling, her eyes red. My heart sank, she was crying? I'm such a jerk. I sit up and she smiles wider.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… that I couldn't stop it. I let him hurt you. I should've know that you can more than take care of yourself, after all, you did learn from the master." She laughed as I pointed to myself. She pulled me into a kiss.

After that he still didn't give up. He called every single day, leaving his love for Carly. His hate for me. A message on her house phone, then a message on her cell phone. A message on my house phone and a message on my cell phone.

He eventually lost it. He went mad. The last time I saw him he was stomping towards me, raising the bat he had in his hands over his head. I caught the bat in mid-air, kicking him hard in the balls. I smiled and said, 'I know. She's amazing. She makes me go crazy all the time,' then I smiled and walked away with his bat. I heard him shout, 'All I ever wanted was love! I wanted her! You'll see ,I'll get my revenge.'

We never heard from him again. I didn't tell Carly about how stark mad he ended up. How wasw i to know he would call 3 years later, asking for our forgiveness, owning a huge company.

I smell fish. This smells fishy. I think he' s back... in the infamous word of Neville, I think he's here to rue the day.

Let him. Love conquers all.


End file.
